In a conventional thermal management system for an automotive engine, a cooling circuit circulates a coolant liquid, generally of water and antifreeze. The cooling circuit generally includes a coolant pump powered by the engine crankshaft or electronic control module. The coolant pump propels the coolant liquid through the cooling circuit.
Engine thermal management systems are generally designed to promote engine and coolant liquid warm-up after cold start and to promote engine cooling during normal vehicle operation. The coolant may follow a path through cooling passages in the engine block, through cooling passages in the engine head, and then directly through hoses to a radiator or heater core.